It is well known to display symbols, such as representations of fruits, playing cards and so on, within amusement machines using mechanically-rotating reel mechanisms with the symbols arranged around the periphery of a rotating drum assembly, as in the so-called "fruit machine". It is also known to display as part of such machines other symbols, in particular dice, which have associations with other forms of gaming, in order to represent such other games within the framework of a fruit machine game.
However, there is a considerable difference between the appearance of a three-dimensional die and its representations on a two-dimensional surface of a reel strip, and such representations are not as popular with the players of such games as perhaps they would be were the representation more realistic.
We have already proposed improvements in the symbols used in fruit machines, for example in our patent application GB 8918448.5 in which the symbols have a three dimensional profile. A representation of a die can be made three dimensional in this way, but it only has one face visible to the user.